


About Berlin

by KoteDiM



Category: NCIS
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort, Episode: s10e21 Berlin, F/M, Romance, s10e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoteDiM/pseuds/KoteDiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pondering about how close his two agents got in Berlin becomes enough for Gibbs, he takes the initiative to have a little talk with Ziva one night at his house. Episode tags and SPOILERS for S10E21-22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zivacentric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zivacentric).



> This story is dedicated to Zivacentric who is one of my all-time favourite fanfic-writers. Thought you could use a small "pick-me-up" (is that the expression?).  
> It's a continuation of what happened in the tagged episodes. Episodes after the ones tagged did not happen in the alternate universe of this small fic, which will by the way be 2-3 chapters long in total.
> 
> Anyway.. We need more fanfics with these two, so here it is, and I hope you all like it ^^

”I’m worried about Ziva.”

For a few seconds, Gibbs hesitated, not quite sure what to say. He put the tool in his hand down on the table and tried to settle on an answer.

_I know you’re worried. You think I’m not?_

_Leave her be, DiNozzo. It’s her fight._

Many different replies ran through his head, but he settled on a simple “Why?”

“How about, she let me use her car?” Tony asked before adding “Which is actually pretty good. It drives better than you’d think and it’s pretty roomy in the inside.”

Gibbs took off his glassed and rubbed his tired eyes with both hands, sighing softly. The younger agent watched him and placed his tongue between his teeth, remembering why he had come to his boss’ basement late at night. He willed himself to get back on the right track.

“After Eli’s death… I noticed it. She became secretive, more focused…”

While Tony spoke, Gibbs sat quietly, listening to his words and keeping his eyes on the table. His agent stared intently at him as he continued.

“Ziva wants—“

“Revenge? Yeah, I know that” Gibbs interrupted him, slightly annoyed. He looked up at Tony, his mouth a thin line. The Italian seemed surprised at the sudden outburst.

The bond between Tony and Ziva bothered him more than ever before and the nagging truth that they were getting closer was on the forefront of his mind. He found himself unable to push it back. The first night after the two agents had gone to Berlin together, Gibbs had gotten drunk in his basement, unable to get any sleep at all. The thought of Ziva’s current state of vulnerability coupled with Tony’s attentive loyalty and adoration of his partner was maddening to him. Not to mention… His own jealousy was pissing him off. He was not usually like this. Possessive, yes – but not jealous.

“She’s not gonna let it go, boss,” Tony said.

Gibbs merely tilted his head as a small shrug.

“It’s outta her hands now,” he simply stated.

Tony continued persistently.

“Speaking of her hands… Did you notice her knuckles--?

“No,” Gibbs interrupted him again, irritated at how he kept prodding. He clenched his teeth and pulled himself together, pushing back his annoyance with Tony.

“How was she in Berlin?” He asked.

For the first time since they started talking about his partner, Tony’s eyes drifted as he sighed, rubbing his knuckles as if they were Ziva’s, hurt and in need of care. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and kept his eyes low. Gibbs felt alarmed at the silence and couldn’t hold in what had been on his mind ever since Tony and Ziva came back to the US.

“Anything you didn’t tell me - about Berlin?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Tony.

The younger agent’s brows furrowed and flickered for a second before meeting his own. Gibbs unconsciously tilted his head as he waited for an answer, but none came.

Only a few seconds of silence passed between them before it was broken by Gibbs’ cellphone ringing.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x  
  


He didn’t have to wait long, leaned against the orange walls outside the director’s office, before Ziva stepped out next to him and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Gibbs. He tilted his head in direction of the stairs down to the bullpen.

“C’mon,” he told her.

“Where are we going?”

“We… Are going home,” he simply stated before pushing himself away from the wall and walking towards the stairs. “You’re coming with me.”

She had no desire to argue with him and found that she actually wanted some company tonight. The fact that he was offering made it seem all the more appealing. She was sore and tired, not just physically, but mentally as well, but if years of knowing Gibbs had taught her anything it was that his presence always made her relax. Even if they didn’t really do much. They could spend hours just sitting in the same room together, not saying anything to one another, but nevertheless, the effect was soothing to her. Maybe it was their bond, maybe her love for him or maybe just a mutual understanding because of how similar they were when it came to opening up about their feelings and letting go.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When the two of them arrived at Gibbs’ house, they walked straight to the kitchen where Gibbs grabbed a beer for himself and opened one for Ziva as well. The Israeli dropped her go-bag onto the floor before she took the bottle from his hand. When she reached for it, their fingers briefly touched and she couldn’t help but admire how roughened the skin on his fingers was. It felt soft and warm against her own, but it was easy to feel the effects of hours and hours of woodwork on them.  
She showed no reaction to the casual touch, but felt her heart flutter in her chest, silently cursing how easily affected she was by him. Her body instantly responded to his closeness at times like these, desiring his presence.

“Thank you Gibbs,” she said and let her eyes find his.

He hesitated for a second.

“Just a beer,” he then simply replied as he leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, seemingly relaxed. Ziva let her eyes drop to the bottle in her own hand and fiddled slightly with the label on it, letting her nails run over the rounded edge, scratching it with ease. She clarified.

“No, I meant.. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. And… Thank you for not stopping me when I went to that harbor. With everything that has happened lately… It was not just a case. It was personal as well. I know you understand that. I needed to have that fight with Bodnar. It had to be me. I needed…” She paused, hesitating.

“Revenge?” Gibbs questioned, the word echoing in his head from the talk he had with Tony approximately 24 hours earlier. The way he asked her made it sound more like an offer than the defensive declaration it had sounded like the night before.

“Yes,” she replied honestly and continued “I know I should not, but it is the truth. I have no illusions about what kind of man my father was – the kind of life he lived. But nevertheless, he was my father. He was all I had left, and now… I have nothing. He is gone, and I needed to make sure that Bodnar got what he deserved for taking him from me. What I feel is not some ridiculous notion of avenging my father, but rather it is because I am selfish. I did it for myself. What kind of person that makes me, I am not sure of.”

She placed her still untouched beer on the counter next to where she stood and looked up at Gibbs with dark brown eyes that spoke of defeat. Bruises had formed on her body, and her face was marred with cuts, but the beauty of her still struck him at that moment.  
He uncrossed his arms before he too put his bottle on the counter next to them. Opening his arms slightly for her and holding one out for her to grab onto, he gently waved her closer.

“C’mere”

Ziva carefully stepped closer, reaching out and letting her hand slide into his. He slowly tugged her into a warm embrace, still leaned against the edge of the kitchen counter.

“I know..” Gibbs simply replied, his voice a gentle murmur in her ear as he gently cupped her head, letting his fingers caress her dark hair. “You’re not a bad person Ziver. And you are not alone, no matter how things may seem.”

The Israeli felt the tears rush to her eyes and squeezed them shut, letting her hands grab onto the shirt on Gibbs’ back, not wanting to ever let go again.  
She knew that she was not alone.

 

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mature, sexual content. If you don't like this, you should turn back now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.

The days had passed quickly since Gibbs and Ziva's shared moment in his kitchen, and unbeknownst to everybody else, their closeness had ever since then slowly started to increase when they were off work. Gibbs would come home in the evening, put on some coffee, shower and go to his basement, where he would then find her sitting at the table that held his woodworking-tools. He would offer her coffee, she would accept and they would then spend the evening together. Mostly their evenings consisted of him working on his boat, and her polishing her knives or practicing her aim. Later, they would eat dinner on his couch with the tv running quietly in the background after which she would leave quietly, the way she had come, and they would start all over again the next day.  
Their time on the couch was what allowed them the closeness they both desired without needing to explain or ask it from each other. They simply sat next to each other, and when Gibbs eventually started resting his arm on the cushions behind her and she softly leaned her head on his shoulder, they did not feel the need to question it.  
  


* * *

  
When Ziva woke up and felt the warmth against her body, she instantly snuggled into it, burying her nose in the softness underneath her. She savoured the sensation of hardness covered in soft cotton and moved to press herself down against it more firmly, when she felt a small breath of hot air gently move the strands of loose hair straying from her ponytail. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked for a moment to identify her surroundings. It took her a few seconds to register that she was lying pressed against Gibbs on his couch, curled up against him with a leg between his thighs. She realised that she must had fallen asleep at some point during their movie and leaned against him. A part of her screamed that she should move while she could, but another part told her to stay put, to not question this newfound need for his closeness.

Lost in her own conflicting thoughts, she stayed put until Gibbs suddenly arched his back lightly, causing his groin to press against her inner thigh, the denim covered erection making her unable to cover up the whimper that slipped out of her mouth. She caught her bottom lip before the sound had even completely passed her lips.

Was he awake? Had he heard?

She kept her eyes down and listened to his breathing, which she quickly deemed to have remained the same. While barely moving her leg at all, she tried her best to feel the press of his hard member against her lower body. It was so firm. And so hard. She couldn't help herself as she slowly moved her leg a bit more, allowing her thigh to brush more firmly against his hardness. Her abdomen fluttered at the sensation and she could feel how wet she was getting. This was getting out of hand fast. But she couldn't stop. She did it again.

A small, heavy gasp escaped Gibbs' mouth and he huskily ground out "Nnnh... Ziver."

Her head snapped up and she met his lidded eyes with her own as she instinctively pulled her leg back. However, Gibbs quickly moved his hand down and grabbed her thigh only to place it back between his own legs. For a few moments, they simply looked in each other's eyes before Ziva dared to rub her leg against him again, encouraged by his bold move. He let out a quick but heavy breath at her movement and let his head fall back slightly. She felt herself getting spurred on and moved her hand down to give him a firm, upward stroke through his pants, which he responded to with a throaty groan. A primal part of her roared in satisfaction at the reaction she was able to draw from him and in an attempt to calm herself down, she rested her forehead against his shoulder and took a deep breath to steady herself. When she looked up at her boss, she found that his eyes were on her, quietly observing and trying just as hard as her to remain in control of what was happening. When her eyes flickered to his lips and she unconsciously drew her lower lip in to wet it with the tip of her tongue, his head instinctively moved towards hers and caught her mouth in a soft kiss. His lips moved against hers, and she tilted her head to allow him better access. There was no wait for either of them to open their mouths. They simply let their tongues brush against each other, tasting, enjoying and teasing, and when Gibbs brought his hands to cup her face and soon after let them find their way into her hair in a desperate attempt to bring her closer, Ziva couldn't stand it anymore. Without letting her lips part from his for very long at a time, she moved up to straddle his lap and pressed herself down on his erection. One of his hands slipped from her hair down to her hip where it helped her move desperately back and forth on top of his body. They gasped for air in between kisses and touched each other all they could, as if neither of them could believe what was happening and wanted to make sure that it was a reality.

When Ziva suddenly sat up straight and moved back a bit, Gibbs sat up enough to rest his weight on his elbows, slightly confused by her sudden retreat. But when she unbuckled his belt and started working his zipper downward, he realised that she was simply moving ahead with what they were doing and helped her by arching his lower body off the couch and letting her slide his jeans and boxers down his legs. He looked at her face and marveled at the smirk she gave him in return after seeing his cock slip free of its confines. She said nothing, but it was clear to him that she was both impressed and pleased. He let his strong hands run across her hips and up her waist, bringing the fabric with him as he went and enjoying the feel of her taunt body on his own, and it didn't take long before she was grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head in a hurry, her dark brown waves tumbling around her head when she pulled it free of the soft fabric.

When Gibbs let his hands run across her stomach and up to her chest, she moaned and let her head fall down as she enjoyed the sensation of his hands on her skin. He grabbed a hold of her rib cage and flipped them carefully and shook off his pants, which were half-way down, before returning the favor of removing her pants as well.

As he pressed his hard member against her warm, slightly curly private area, he noted just how hot she felt. He thrust experimentally against her and bucked when he slid between her wet folds and across her clit, making Ziva tremble and gasp underneath him.He repeated the motion as their lips met again and again, and all he could hear was he soft mewls, his own panting and the extent of her wetness when he slid across her outer folds.

The television, on which the DVD they were watching before they fell asleep had long finished, was now only the black screen giving off minimal light to the otherwise dark living room. The soft light gave a slight shine to Ziva's olive skin underneath his own lighter kind and added just enough brightness to make her eyes seem more than simply black with arousal.

Gibbs bent down to slide up her black, skimpy bra and nuzzled his face against the breasts underneath, tugging with his lips on the dark, round nipples which were no longer hidden from his view. Soon after, Ziva placed her hands on his ass and ran her fingers up his broad back before she fisted them in his short, grey hair at the nape of his neck, softly pulling him closer for a deep, tongue-wrestling kiss. When they parted, she pressed her forehead against his and murmured his name, making it clear that she wanted him. Needed him.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes as he slid in all the way to the hilt, making her gasp breathlessly and writhe against his body. They moaned into each other's mouths in a frenzy of passion and adoration of each other as he slowly started thrusting inside of her. Her lips fell apart and moaned out loud at the feeling of his hardness moving in and out of her, creating that wonderful pulling sensation. Despite her wetness, she was being stretched to her limit, but the slight stinging pain she felt barely lasted two seconds before the pleasure began to overtake her body.

They collided again and again, meeting each other rhytmically as they moved against each other, letting their moans mingle and their bodies work intensely to reach the release they both craved. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the feel of Gibbs' tongue and teeth on her neck assaulted her senses and Ziva soon felt her head begin to thrash on the couch cushions, but was helpless to stop it as she felt her insides knot and her muscles tense.

Gibbs' thrusts began to become more forceful and erratic, and with one hand on her hip to urge her against him, he moved the other hand down to draw teasing circles around her most sensitive spot, occasionally letting his thumb flick over it.

With a call of his name and a series of guttural noises, she came undone in his arms, feeling her muscles contract around his hard member and a small gush of her juices release and trickle out of her. It did not take long before Gibbs slammed inside of her with a few final thrusts and came with a loud groan as well, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He let himself collapse on top of her, his elbows the only thing holding his body slightly apart from hers to allow her to catch her breath. She continued to shake lightly despite trying her best to regain control of her muscles. He noticed her troubles and let out a throaty chuckle as he bent down to press his lips softly against hers, letting a hand brush away a few stray hairs caught on her sweat-covered forehead before caressing her softly on the side of her head.

  
As they went to bed together that night, none of them talked about what had transpired between them. That was not their way to handle things, and it was fine. It did not need to be discussed.

But it was an unspoken promise that it would definitely happen again. That was all that mattered.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... So, that took me quite a while to finish. I could give you all a thousand different reasons and excuses, but it's easier to just say "life" and leave it at that. Sorry about the wait!   
> Especially to you, Zivacentric *bows down in the dust and stuff*  
> That being said, this is only a two-chapter story, so I hope you've all enjoyed it - despite the wait on chapter two.  
> As you all should have noticed by now, chapter one was the fluffy and nice one, whereas this second one was mostly lemony stuff. But who are we kidding... We all read this stuff if we're here - we must obviously like it.  
> Anyway...  
> Thanks to everybody who reviews, faves or follows this story. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> \- Kote


End file.
